Terekakushi Shishunki
Terekakushi Shishunki (テレカクシ思春期, eng.= Hiding Embarrassment at Puberty) ist ein Lied von der Produzenten Gruppe HoneyWorks und gehört zur Confession Executive Comitee ~Love Series~-Serie. Gesungen wird das Lied von Kagamine Len Hintergrund Das Lied wurde für das Spiel Hatsune Miku Project mirai 2 geschrieben. Die originale Version wird von Len gesungen, im Spiel kann sie aber auch von KAITO gesungen werden. Terekakushi Shishunki handelt von Setoguchi Yuu, einem der sechs Hauptcharaktere und seine kleine Schwester Hina. Handlung Die Story des Liedes geht um die zwei Setoguchi-Geschwister und über Yuus Sicht darauf, dass seine kleine Schwester langsam erwachsener wird. Yuu, der große Bruder, betrachtet seine kleine Schwester im Spiegel, wie sie krampfhaft versucht ihr Make-up aufzutragen und stellt sich Fragen, wie zum Beispiel, ob Hina eventuell schon einen Freund haben könnte. Er lässt sie seinen Lieblingsparker tragen und spielt mit ihr Videospiele, verliert sogar mit Absicht, damit sie nicht traurig ist. Früher hat Yuu nie zugelassen, dass Hina mit ihm und seinen Freunden zusammenspielt und verhielt sich kalt und distanziert ihr gegenüber. Als Hina einmal Yuus Lieblings Spielzeug kaputt gemacht hat, hat sie 3 Tage darüber geschwiegen, nur damit er nicht wütend wird, was er aber im Endeffekt wurde. Als sie älter wurden, hat sich ihr Verhältnis verändert. Yuu bemerkt aber, dass Hina ihre Gefühle hinter einer glücklichen Fassade versteckt. Als Yuu bemerkt, dass Hina weinend in ihrem Zimmer sieht, erkennt er, dass es gar nicht so schlecht ist, sie weinend zusehen, denn sonst versteckt sie immer alles hinter ihrem Lächeln. Danach zerrt er Hina nach draußen, um sie aufzuheitern und versichert ihr, dass er immer bei ihr bleiben wird. Lyrics Japanisch= 化粧してる？ガキのくせに 色気づいちゃってちょっと違和感 彼氏でもできたのか？ そんな妄想 Sunday お気に入りのパーカー それ部屋着にしちゃってくれてますが お下がりにも慣れっ子になっちゃってんだ 「使用、許可だ」って甘やかしてさ イタズラ笑顔に負けて 交じりっけ無し思春期 知らん顔で僕を惑わす 変わらないね泣き顔 余裕で負けちゃうよ 嘘じゃないってマジ顔 言葉にするのは恥ずかしいんだ 「ついてくんな」遠ざけてた 真似してフード深く被って 幼かった二つの手繋いで歩けなくて お気に入りのおもちゃもだね 壊され三日口も利かずに 怒られても意地っ張りなっちゃっていた 「しょうがないな」って今なら言える？ 素直な言葉に変えて 照れ隠し反抗期 知らん顔で無邪気に笑う 変わらないね明日も 未来も当てちゃうよ 嘘じゃないってマジ顔 ずっとね隣でいつも見てた オトナだってフリしたり コドモだってフリしたり 変わらないで泣き顔 たまには悪くない さあ言葉にするから 「大切だよ」これからも 変わらないね明日も ずっとね隣でいつも見てる |-|Romaji= Keshou shite iru? Gaki no kuse ni Irokezuichatte chotto iwakan Kareshi demo de ita no ka? Sonna mousou sandei Okiniiri no paakaa Sore heyagi ni shichatte kuretemasu ga Osagari ni mo narekko ni natchatte nda “Shiyou, kyoka da” tte amayakashite sa Itazura egao ni makete Majiri kke nashi shishunki Shirankao de boku o madowasu Kawaranai ne nakigao Yoyuu de makechau yo Uso janai tte maji-gao Kotoba ni suru no wa hazukashii nda “Tsuitekunna” toozaketeta Mane shite fuudo fukaku kabutte Osanakatta futatsu no te tsunaide arukenakute Okiniiri no omocha mo da ne Kowasare mikka kuchi mo kikazu ni Okorarete mo ijippari natchatte ita "Shōganai na" tte ima nara ieru? Sunao na kotoba ni kaete Terekakushi hankouki Shirankao de mujaki ni warau Kawaranai ne ashita mo Mirai mo atechau yo Uso janai tte maji-gao Zutto ne tonari de itsumo miteta Otona datte furi shitari Kodomo datte furi shitari Kawaranai de nakigao Tamani wa waruku nai Saa kotoba ni suru kara "Taisetsu da yo" korekara mo Kawaranai ne ashita mo Zutto ne tonari de itsumo miteru |-|Englisch= Putting on make-up though you're just a kid? You getting to that age feels kind of wrong … Could she actually have a boyfriend? It's that kind of "what-if" Sunday. Thank you for using my favorite parka around the house— but then you're used to hand-me-downs. "Permission to use, granted," I spoil you, losing to your mischievous smile. In adolescence we don't act like friends. You trip me with an innocent face. Your crying face never changes, does it? I lose by a long shot. To say "it's for real" out loud with a straight face would be embarassing. "Don't follow us," I said, keeping my distance when you copy me and pull up your hood, since when we were young, no way I'd take you by the hand. Then there was my favourite toy. You kept quiet about breaking it for three whole days and were obstinate even after I got mad at you. Now at last am I able to say, "It can't be helped"? Saying it frankly, it's a rebellious phase where you hide your embarrassment, and you smile sweetly with an innocent face. We won't change, right? Tomorrow, in the future, still at each other. A serious face that says I'm not kidding. I've always been watching you by your side. Kids acting grown-up, grown-up and acting like kids. Don't ever change; your crying face isn't so bad once in a while. Alright, I'll say it out loud, "You mean a lot to me." We'll always be like this, won't we? Tomorrow and onwards I'll keep watching you by your side. Credits goes to ♫ and Raichu Kategorie:Song Kategorie:Kagamine Len Kategorie:Confession Executive Comitee ~Love Series~ Kategorie:HoneyWorks